villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zombies (Fading of the Cries)
The Zombies are the undead, crazed and infectious creatures controlled by the necromancer Mathias and they are the supporting antagonists of the 2008 fantasy/horror film Fading of the Cries. They are the different kind of the undead because of their appearance which is shown with pitch-blike eyes on their faces and like traditional zombies, they can be reanimated through magic. They were all portrayed by Diana de Mol, Court Dickert, Daniel Gonzalez, Chris Graue, Stuart Hirsch, Patrick Hughes, Daniel Kennedy, Scott Lilly, Martin R. Mikolajczyk, Tom Portanova, Marla Rea, Taylor Thompson, Mark VanKirk, Michael John Wagner, Harry Zimm, Chris Brewster, Thai Long Ly, Heidi Shepherd, and Philip J. Silvera. History The undead were unleashed upon a small American farmland and soon the whole modern world if left unopposed by Mathias as he did in the past before. Zombies were first seen attacking Sarah and her friend Emily by simply walking towards the unsuspecting teens. Emily was mauled to death (and is later brought back as a zombie) and Sarah was about to suffer the same fate but she was saved by Jacob, a young martial artist armed with mystical sword capable of killing zombies. Starting initially with a dozen zombies or so, zombies soon propagate their numbers by biting and infecting townspeople left and right. It wasn't long before Sarah and Jacob find themselves chased by entire zombified townsfolk. Throughout the night they chase the human pair through church basement floor, streets, fields, and more underground tunnels. But Jacob and Sarah successfully fend off their undead pursuers. Eventually the army of zombies stop chasing them when they are unable to cross over streams. But while majority of zombies were busy chasing Sarah and Jacob, still a sizeable portion of them laid siege to Sarah's house where Maggie (Sarah's mother) and Jill (Sarah's sister) are trapped. It wasn't long before zombies broke into the house in order to kill Jill and Maggie but fortunately for them, the day broke and all active zombies went into stasis. Jill and Maggie find brief respite to remove all zombies out of their house while Sarah and Jacob haste their way to Sarah's home. But Mathias arrive to Sarah's house ahead of Jacob and Sarah. The necromancer holds hostage of Jill, demanding Sarah surrendering her amulet. Sarah reluctantly gives him the amulet under condition that Mathias lets Jill go. Mathias reneges on his promise and disappears with both Jill and the necklace, and Sarah begs Jacob to go save Jill from Mathias. Jacob reluctantly agrees. With the amulet secured, Mathias casts darkness over the sky and make the night permanent, allowing zombies to be revived again. Mathias intended to use an amulet to increase his sorcery, to permanently summon and control the dead during daylight as he did in night. His deadly plan of conquest and his legions of undead slaves, in spite of overwhelming numerical superiority, were stopped by the young swordsman Jacob. With the amulet destroyed, the daylight returns and zombies go back into stasis. However, zombies were stopped at a terrible cost: during Jacob's final fight with Mathias and his undead minions, Sarah who was protected by Jacob from him, was killed when Maggie, after being bitten and infected by the undead, became one herself and murdered her own daughter. Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Hostile Species Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Demon Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Deceased Category:Paranormal